


In A Velvet Shadow, In A Moment's Breath

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening before the final battle, a moment ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Velvet Shadow, In A Moment's Breath

Still as marble, he stood silently, sharp blood-red gaze fixed onto the frozen maw before him, the hollow stone frosted by the snow-pale moon.   
Shrouded in blood and darkness, he stared unflinchingly into the abyss below --

_It has come to this, lost and fallen one._   
_A testament to my devotion; a testament to my sin._

_Will you know me, when your shining eyes come to rest on the darkness that I carry?_

_Will I see you falling in shattered glory, awash in silver fire --_   
_or will you cast me down in turn, in brimstone and in blood?_

_They think that you are a monster._   
_We are so much alike, you and I._

_One blighted from birth, one blackened in death._

_However ..._   
_However --_

_You carry my sin._   
_And._   
_My weakness brings me to your destruction._

_I will take it all away from you;_   
_that precious gift I cannot reach for._

_This beast's heart cannot know redemption,_   
_But this beast's claws shall free your snowy wings._

_And you shall fly._   
_In that moment's freedom, you shall fly._   
_Though I rip all that you are from you, you shall be free._

_Your mother waits for you._


End file.
